indebanvanderingfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ungoliant
240px Melkor en Ungoliant in strijd tegen elkaar Ungoliant Biografische informatie Andere namen Geest van het Kwaad, Spin van de Nacht Titels Geen Geboortejaar Vóór de schepping van Midden-aarde Sterftejaar Mogelijk verslond ze haarzelf in de Eerste Era maar van haar lot is zo goed als weinig bekend Echtgenoot Onbekend of geen Wapens Angel, klauwen en 'Unlight' een soort wapen dat alle licht verslind Physieke informatie Ras Maiar Cultuur Geest van de Duisternis, Grote Spinnen van Midden-aarde Geslacht Vrouw Grootte Gigantisch groot Haarkleur Zwarte vacht Kleur ogen Rood Lord of the Rings film trilogie Acteur Geen Stem Geen } = 0 | } = 1 | Category:Characters}} | Category:Real People}} 'Ungoliant '''was oorspronkelijk een Grote Spin. Ze was aanvankelijk een bondgenoot van Melkor in Aman en voor een korte tijd in Midden-aarde. Ze is de moeder van Shelob en ook de moeder van alle Grote en normale spinnen van Midden-aarde en Demsterwold. Geschiedenis Oorsprong Waar of van wie Ungoliant vandaan kwam is onduidelijk, van de Eldar of de Valar is ze zeker niet afkomstig. Er is gezegt dat ze waarschijnlijk uit de Duisternis van de wereld kwam. Ze werd een dienaar van Morgoth wanneer hij neerkeek op de Vala en de Maia. Later verraadde ze Melkor om alleen haar omverzadigbare honger te stillen met de eeuwige leegte. Vroege jaren Toen Melkor werd verslagen en gevangen gezet, ontsnapte Ungoliant aan de aanval van Oromë en z'n jagers en vluchtte weg naar het zuidelijke deel van het eiland Aman in een ravijn ten zuiden van de berg Hyamentir. Ze veranderde zichzelf in een monsterlijke spin en leefde van elk stukje licht dat ze kon opslokken. Na elke maaltijd spon ze een gigantisch web waarmee ze al het zonlicht gevangen kon houden en opeten. Ze haatte zonlicht en wou het weg uit haar duistere hol in de duisternis. Maar ze hunkerde naar meer en dat verlangde ze ook.thumb|256px|Ungoliant en Melkor bij de Bomen van Valinor. Bondgenootschap met Melkor Toen Melkor ontsnapte uit zijn gevangenis bereikte hij Ungoliant, en bood hij haar het licht van De twee bomen van Valinor in ruil voor een bondgenootschap met hem. Ugoliant kwam op Valinor aan in Ezellohar waar ze de Bomen tegenkwam ze tapte het sap van de Bomen af en spoot in de plaats gif maar door toedoen van Oromë en Tulkas werd ze tegengehouden. Melkor ontsanpte en vluchtte naar Midden-aarde. Toen Ungoliant aankwam in Lammoth in Midde-aarde eiste ze de Silmarillen van Morgoth (Melkor), die hij gestolen had uit Formenos. Ungoliant verslond de Silmarillen en werd groter en duisterder, daarbij at ze Melkor op maar hij werd gered door een paar Balrogs.thumb|320px|Melkor bevecht Ungoliant. Recentere Jaren Na dat ze verdreven was door de Balrogs van Morgoth vluchtte ze naar Nan Durgontheb. Waar ze een gigantisch groot gebroed van Grote Spinnen creërde. De wezens die daar uit voortkwamen besmette het gebied en de rest van Midden-aarde en verspreidde ze zich razendsnel over de wereld, waaronder Shelob die zich schuil hield in Ephel Dúath of de Schaduwbergen aan de grens van Mordor. Het is onduidelijk hoe Ungoliant is omgekomen maar er zijn verhalen die vertellen dat ze haar eigen had opgegeten maar dat is niet zeker. Emytologie *Haar naam in het Quenyaans is ''Ungweliantë ''en er is ook enige afleiding van het Sindarijns dat ''Ungol ''ook 'spin' betekent en -''iant betekent 'oude'. Ze is de eerste van haar soort en haar naam betekent daarom 'oude spin' Trivia *In de film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey vertelt Radagast tegen Gandalf over vele grote spinnen in Demsterwold die hij "Ungoliant's gebroed" noemt. *In de Eerste Era was er een Bondgenootschap tussen Ungoliant en Melkor, tijdens de Oorlog om de Ring is er een vergelijkbare alliantie tussen Sauron en Shelob. Categorie:Spinnen Categorie:Vijanden Categorie:Karakters uit de Eerste Era Categorie:Karakters van de Silmarillion